Resistance
by Sliwolf
Summary: AU Takes up right after "Politics" the Goa'ld are headed to Earth but the program has been shut down. Jack O'Neill leads a suicide mission with SG-1 and much of the SGC's personnel. While on the ground Earth tries to prepare for an invasion unlike anything they have ever seen. Essentially my take on these events
1. Chapter 1

Resistance - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Authors note: Somethings might not be exactly accurate to the show, mostly to make it more of a challenge for our characters.

"Yeah, but what if he is right? Huh? What then? I'll tell you two Goa'uld mother ships parked on top of us." The colonel glared at the other people around the mess hall. The seventy odd soldiers kept their eyes on the colonel hanging on his word. "You heard what Daniel said, they will wipe us out before we can even mount a defense."

"But, come on, Jack, Alternate realities? " Said Major Reynolds, of SG-3, with a funny look on his face. "It's possible, something about actions and reactions... I don't know, Carter thinks its possible so its enough for me." the people around the table looked hesitant, these were good men and women they knew how to handle fear, they would lay down their lives to protect earth, but would they be willing to sacrifice everything else for it.

Not more than a few hours ago the program had been shut down, by order of the a United States Senator. This wasn't just them following one of the colonels patented were-going-to-do-the-wrong-thing-for-the-right-reason moments, this was big they could all be charged with treason. To compound that this was a top secret operations, which would mean no court marshal, just a cell someplace were no one would ever find them.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm with the Colonel" said Major Koch, the CO For the base defense teams, The rest of his team nodded their heads in agreement. Reynolds "Alright were in" Slowly around the mess hall everyone nodded their heads. Whatever else they might know, they knew for a fact that Jack O'Neill had a knack for being right when he needed to be.

Jack smiled back at his team "Alright boys and girls we have a war to fight. Ferretti take ten and pack up the armory, take as much ammo and explosives as we can carry, were going to need it, Reynolds take another ten and pack up food, water and radios we can get our hand on. Cater,Teal'c, Daniel, with me. The rest of you lock this place down no one gets in until we leave. Move people we have a lot to do." They jumped to their tasks some crashing into each other in their hurry.

The only people left in the mess hall in a few moments was SG-1 "Carter, can you get a message out that cant be tracked?" Carter blinked her large blue eyes at him "Officially no, technically I could." Jack nodded "Okay set it up, I have to warn a few people. Their going to focus on "retrieving rogues" and not on preparing for if we fail."

Daniel cleared his throat before speaking "What exactly are you going to tell them? That alines are going to invade earth?" Jack locked eyes with him "Yeah that's about what I had in mind"

"Is that wise O'Neill? You yourself have stated that the Tua'ri are not ready to learn of the stargate." Jack let out a sigh from deep in his chest "Their not, but if we fail, they have to be ready. It probably wont do much good but it's something."

"And I my supposed to let my command just go off on their own and commit treason?" Everyone turned to see General Hammond stand at the door, his fist balled into fist and his chest puffed out. "Well, Colonel?" Jack looked at the ground before he answered "I am sorry, sir but the senator is wrong. We have to do this." The General nodded his head " I know, son. I think your right. So I wont make you stay, but you have to know that if you do this you might never be able to come home even if you succeed."

Jack shrugged "We would rather be exiled than to lose our home, sir." The General Nodded " I had better get things ready for your departure." with that he turned and left.

The team looked at each other, they could all feel it, after this nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

An hour later SG-1 and the rest of their assault team was gearing up in front of the stargate, when Colonel O'Neill spotted Dr. Freiser and four of her medical teams preparing to go. "Oh no you don't Doctor, you are staying here ." The Doctor waved a had at the colonel "Don't even try it, you're going to take casualties and its my job to treat them, and your going to have to shoot me and my people to keep us here. " Jack raised his hands in surrender and back away "Yes, Ma'am"

Jack scanned the room before clearing his throat, "Okay here's how this is going to go, SG-1 will go in first, if we make it to the other side and its safe ill radio, and you all come in. Is that understood" the people around him nodded their heads their faces set in grim determination. "Okay, Walter dial 'er up?" The inner ring moved as lit up as each Chevron locked in.

With each new light the cold knot developing in Captain Carters stomach grew. She had always been a good student, a good daughter, and a good officer, now here she was going against a senatorial order.

The final Chevron lit up, the rush of "water", and then the rippling event horizon. "Good luck, and god bless you all" said General Hammond spoke into the microphone in the observation room."alright kids, move out!" barked the colonel as they ran towards the gate. He'd been different ever since they found out about the imminent attack, more serious, his joking manner much toned down. I worried her, she'd never seen him like this before. There had been glimpses during combat but never like this never so prolonged.

As she stepped through the gate , as scared as she was, she didn't regret her decision. Not even once.

* * *

Somewhere in the South America

Sargent Kyle Burke woke up, to find an email waiting for him, it was from Colonel Jack O'Neill USAF. "Well ill be damned." He started reading and his eyes widened, and they nearly jumped out of his head when he saw the attached files proving what his old friend was saying "This is too crazy," he blurted out as started dialing for his local CIA contact.

"Hey Joey, you hear the craziest thing ?"

* * *

Seattle, United states

Major Cameron Mitchell hear the shrill tone of his phone and growled. "What do want?" he said not even lifting his head just putting the phone up to his ear. "This is Sargent Kent, you are to report immediately to the base and remain on stand by, sir." Cam Got a look his clock and grimaced it was two AM something was wrong

When he heard what they had to say he sat up. "Alright Sargent ill be there. Do you know whats going on?"

"Sorry, sir I have no idea, but I was ordered to call up all the pilots. what ever it is, it's big." with that the man hung up. Cam got out of bed to get dressed all sleep chased away.

Authors note : Okay that's Chapter 1, hopefully you all like it. I am looking for editor if some one is interested. I should update this with in the next few days I am already working on Chapter 2. Please review and be honest please.


	2. Chapter 2

Resistance-Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Washington D.C., United states

"We still don't know why so many nations armies have gone on to high alert, and speculations range from nuclear war to alien invasions, but representatives continue to show up here at the white house." said Tina Dominguez , QRTZ's reporter in Washington. "So far we have confirmation that representatives from; China, The UK, France, Russia, Germany, Turkey, India, and Brazil. This group representing a massive amount of military and financial resources. We will continue to monitor the situation as it develops." She gave the camera a big smile, "Reporting for QRTZ channel 4, This is Tina Dominguez." When her camera man Joseph "Joey" Kream gave her the thumbs up, signaling they were off the air, Tina let out a deep sigh that shook her whole body.

Joey enjoyed the visual, Tina was statuesque, with large dark eyes and long wavy hair. Joey looked down at him self, he was a mess he'd been a sleep when the station called, he hadn't had time to even shower before he had to head out the door, Tina on the other hand looked perfectly put together as if this was any other day. _She looks amazing, _thought Joey to himself

"What do you think is going on?" Asked Joey as he swept around for some background shots, Tina shrugged her shoulders, "Who the hell knows? Its probably some asshole accidentally hitting the wrong button." Joey chuckled "Most likely." A moment passed before Joey cleared his throat "So Tina, do you want to maybe get some dinner or something, sometime?"

An awkward face came over Tina's lovely features " Sorry, Joe, Nothing against you but I don't date co-workers, it always ends badly." Joey was struggling for a way to regain his lost pride when Tina squinted at the town car that just arrived at the white house, "Who the hell is that?" She asked waving at Joey to film the man entering. He wore a United states Air Force generals uniform, and his head was balding, but he walked with his head held up high and his chest puffed out, almost like a boxer heading into the ring.

"Who ever he is I think it was the idiot who pushed the button." Said Joey doing his best not to look at Tina.

White House War room, United States

The assembled representatives sat at a long table with the President at the head, the whole room in shocked silence as the weight of what they had just been told sunk in. Not only was life on other planets real but it was on its way here to kill them all. No one shifted or even breathed too heavy afraid to set off the intense feelings in the room, but like a lighting strike, the yelling started before any one knew it.

Some of the men looked like their heads might actually explode, some demanded answers, some where threatening war, others were calling for UN sanctions. President Moore Raised his hands trying to bring everyone to order, "Please gentleman we are not going to get any where, by yelling."

Johnathan Price, the representative of the UK spoke first, his tone clipped and overly formal "Mr. President, I am not sure which part I am more upset about, the fact that your country has taken control of this "Stargate", that you didn't tell any of us, the fact that this whole command went rogue, or even still that there is an apparent alien invasion that is supposed to happen in the next few day." Senator Robert Kinsey answered him "Mr. Price, please understand we still don't know that what Dr. Jackson was saying will happen here or if the events he described even happened, we only have his word for it. This could all be a back handed attempt to keep the program running."

General Hammond glared at the senator "With all due respect Senator, If Daniel Jackson says it's true then I believe him, and you all should as well. He like the rest of us have put our lives on the line to protect this world. We at least deserve for our integrity not to be questioned "

"Regardless of whether or not this Dr. Jackson is correct I think it would be prudent for us all to prepare for the eventuality that they are right." said Sergei Adeyev, the Russian representative. "Activating out military and civilian populations like this would cost billions, who is going to pay for all of that? " asked one of the men present, "Maybe it should be the US they seem to want to reap the most from this at least they can pay for it.", asked another "What about the alerts this will send up do we just not tell our people?" "How can we tell them when we don't know if this is happening?""Is it possible for us to try diplomacy?" "Mr. President I am afraid I will have to advice my government, that this "stargate" as you call it must be handed over to the international community" with that another round of yelling began.

The meeting dragged on for another three hours stopped periodically by fits of yelling, but in the end they came to several agreements. First the issue of the stargate would be addressed after the current crisis was handled, Two preparation would be made by all the present nations to resist a possible alien invasion, and Three all knowledge of what was really going on was to be suppressed until an invasion was confirmed.

Moore watched as the representatives leave grumbling and chatting amoung themselves. He turned to General Hammond once they were alone, "You want a drink, General" George nodded at his commander and chief "Yer sir, I think I would." Moore smiled and poured them each a double measure of scotch . The General took the glass with thanks and took a small sip. The scotch was good quality, smooth and flavorful.

"MMM, nothing quite like forty year old scotch when the world is falling apart." President Moore said as he slumped onto his chair at the head of the table. "You know there are people calling for you to be arrested," He took a drink "Hell, some of them want me to have you shot." Hammond took a slow drink from his glass before answering " It would be under your power, sir. I disobeyed a direct order and commanded my people to do the same." The president chuckled "George, can I call you George?"asked the president, and waited for the other man to nod "You see George, I read your file. You're an excellent officer, the only black mark was a prisoner escape in '69." He took another drink,

"Now Colonel O'Neill on the other hand , he would disobey an order he thought was wrong. You want to hear my theory? O'Neill did this all by himself, informed the other nations, and you are covering for him."

General Hammond took a long drink before answering "An interesting theory, sir. Sadly there is no evidence of it." Moore face was split by a smile "Yeah too bad, Here is whats going to happen General success or failure you will suffer the same consequence of your command, but for now you have know how that most of my people lack. I am putting you in charge of the US defenses." The General looked surprised by the presidents words. Moore saw the look on George's face and his laugh boomed around the mostly empty war room.

Unknown Location, 1st Mothership

The room they came out into was dark expect for the rippling light of the stargate behind them, SG-1 spread out securing the area. "All clear" said the Colonel, and with in moments the rest of the assault came through, each successive wave moving to secure perimeter. "Okay people set up here we need to keep this gate secure. SG-1 me were scouting ahead" He turned to Tea'lc "Okay big guy lead the way."

Daniel held his MP-5 a little awkwardly, he had only ever trained on it and the long suppressor made it feel even more odd. He watched as Teal'c snuck across the ship, it was fascinating. The Jaffa was huge a hulking bald form that was frighting most people, yet if they knew how quietly he could move they would be far more scared. His moves were graceful and deliberate, with practiced ease.

At the end of the corridor two Jaffa stood facing away from them, oblivious to them being there. Jack signaled for Tea'lc to move up, as he did slipping the garrote out from his pocket. Tea'lc and the colonel moved in unison catching both men unaware and pulling the thin metal wire tight across their throats. Blood seeped around the garrote falling all over the Jaffa's armor, as they struggled, but Jack and Teal'c held them so they could not escape.

The sight made Daniel feel a little sick, he had seem people die, and he had seem both Jack and Teal'c kill, but that had been at a distance, this was different much more personal somehow. Jack and Tea'lc let the bodies drop quietly before the each glanced around their respective corners. Tea'lc after moving to one of the bodies removed an odd looking device that resembled a snake ready to strike. "What is that?" Asked Carter looking at the device.

" It is a Zat'nik'tel, though it does not posses the power of a staff weapon it does provide an excellent weapon for close quarters." The colonel moved to the other dead Jaffa and relived him of his weapon, "Sweet how do they work?" he asked as he examined the weapon, Teal'c pushed a small button on the side making the Zat'nik'tel pop up, "The first shot stuns, but the second kills." he said as he shot one of the dead Jaffa. "That's really cool,"said Jack as he fired his own weapon at the same dead Jaffa, "What are these things called again?"

"Zat'nik'tel."

"Zat' nickle... what?"

"Zat'nik'tel"

"Zat-Gun it is then" said O'Neill he raise his hand in exasperation. The continued down the corridor first right then left.

"So do we have a plan,sir?" asked Carter as they skulked about "Of course I do carter. The plan is to stop the Goa'uld from invading earth and some how survive to go home, and not get shot for traitors." He shrugged "We can figure out the details later." Carter suppressed as smile as they trudged on until an odd sensation stopped them. It felt almost like a fast elevator, and a odd tingling after that.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jack looking around a little thrown off, "We have just entered hyper-space." Cater's eyes widened "You mean faster than light travel?" Tea'lc shrugged "This technology was no explained to the Jaffa." They all nodded in understanding.

"Sir, If we are traveling faster than light, It might not take years to get to earth." Said cater to the group, they had always assumed that the Goa'ulds ships would be limited by the light speed barrier. "How long will it take to get to earth, in "Hyper-space"?" Carter shrugged "No way to know, sir. I just know we have a lot less time than we though we did."

Authors note: Okay that's Chapter 2 for all of you who are reading. I am obviously still looking for a Beta reader. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Resistance Chapter 3

Chulak city, Chulak

Major Koch led his people through the woods surrounding Chulak. He was a large man, well over six feet tall and weighing close to three hundred pounds, his hair was pale blond and close cropped to his head. He was older than most of the men he led, with his forty-fifth birthday two months away. But age only seemed to harden this old soldier, He was confident that he could beat any of the youngsters to a pulp if the need ever aroused.

"So who is this guy we are supposed to meet?" asked Captain Castille as he scanned the tree line around them. "Teal'c teacher, some guy named Bra'tac. He is the one who taught Teal'c the Goa'uld aren't gods."

"And so this guy is going to help us?" Asked Castille nerves clear in his voice. Koch looked him over, Castille was young to be in the SGC only twenty-five and still not used to the uncertain nature that was involved in 'gate operations. His dark eyes darted around him like nervous squirrel ready hop up a tree, "We hope so, cuz hes the only help we will get on this rock."

"How is he supposed to find us anyway? Its not like we sent a message ahead." Koch rolled his eyes and waved a map, that he kept in his breast pocket, at the younger man "This is were Teal'c says he comes to train his people."

The colonel's plan had been vague, go to Chulak, make contact with the rebel Jaffa, and sow as much chaos as they could, and wait for the Colonel's surprise. The hope was to split Apophis's attention, allowing both the rebels and the Tau'ri to catch their breath. Of course this was all speculation no one knew if this would work.

The SGC personnel set up camp a few miles away from the city, they made no fires to avoid detection and kept light and movement to a minimum. It didn't matter Bra'tac and four his warriors slipped past the sentries with out being noticed.

Major Koch was in the middle of choking down one of his MRE's and wondering if the people who made these were aware they were being sent to heavily armed individuals, when he heard the single loudest thing in the woods. A twig snapped. He popped up dropping the bag he had in his hand, yelling to his men "We've got company at 11 o'clock" and shouldering his weapon. Most of the SG teams preferred their MP-5's, they were small and accurate but used the .45 caliber pistol round, a through back to their SpecOp days. Koch didn't have that handy cap he carried a stripped down M-14 with its powerful 7.62 mm round. When he hit something he only needed to hit it once.

Out of the woods stepped out an old Jaffa his staff weapon fixed on Koch. All around him, his men knelt holding their weapons pointed at the new comers. The old Jaffa said something in their strange language, he repeated the question when Koch didn't answer. "Are you Bra'tac?" Asked Koch slowly his finger loosely wrapped around the trigger of his weapon.

"You know my name, Who are you human?" Asked the old Jaffa, his own men aiming their staff weapons at the humans, "I am Major Henry Koch, from SGC defense team commander. Teal'c sent us." Said the major lowering his weapon and signaling his people to do the same. "We bring greetings from Earth, and a way to kick the Goa'uld off your planet."

Bra'tac motioned his men to stand down their weapons, "Then you are welcomed guests. What is your plan." Major Koch motioned for Bra'tac to sit with them, and explained the Colonels plan.

Washington D.C., United States

Corporal Sven Meyers was sprinting as fast as he could down the halls of the pentagon. It was something of an odd sight among all the other calm people going about their business. Sven groaned on the inside if they knew what he knew, they would be running, or maybe crying.

He was on his way to the "Black Box", a totally isolated room with no electronics or recording devices of any kind being allowed in. It served as a meeting place to discuss sensitive information, a place were they could speak openly. The Joint Chiefs had set it up after the Nixon recordings scandals.

Sven flashed his Id to the Marine guarding the door who pushed a red button on the wall, giving the people inside the Black Box warning that some one was coming in, and let him through. Sven took a deep breathe and walked into the sterile room.

Inside the room was President Moore, with General Hammond at his right side and several high ranking members of foreign military. "What is it Corpora?" asked Moore, the Corporals mouth went bone dry, "Sirs, We just got word from our deep space satellites. We have confirmed that they are two large vessels heading towards earth. At current speed they will be here in two days, Sir." The room went silent as everyone fears came true.

President Moore was the first to speak "It looks like the options have just narrowed, gentlemen." With that he stood up and left the black box. As the president fell out of ear shot he could hear the president say "Kerry, we need a press conference in twenty minutes."

McChord AFB, United states.

Cam was with the other pilots in the officers lounge when the press conference came on the Television. He usually didn't really care about what some suit in Washington had to say but with all the weird things going on he figured this would be when he got some answers.

"My fellow Americans , today is a historic day for our entire race. For the last year we have been running a secret project using an ancient alien device that allows us to send people, thousands of light years away." There was stunned silence from the reporters " As we have explored the universe, we have come across many wonders, but we have also discovered the single greatest threat to all humans.

"A parasitic race known as the Goa'uld, they have visited earth in the past and taken our people as slaves. In the process they seeded thousands of worlds with humans to work their mines, and to serve as hosts. Now their headed here to do the same to us. Two of their Mother ships are on their way to earth as we speak, and will be here in two days." There was a ripple of shock and horror that went through out the room.

"Not everything is hopeless, we have sent a team to try and deal with this threat before they get here, and more importantly they lack the element of surprise that they were counting on. But the most important advantage that we have is this." The camera zoomed in on his face, which was frozen in a defiant sneer, his blue eyes flashing with suppressed anger "They think we are weak, they are used to humans that have spent thousands of years as slaves, but we are not slaves. We will fight them because that's what humans do we fight, we fight anything that gets in our way. So I say let them come, and we will make earth the first grave for Goa'uld oppression!"

The pilots around Cam jumped up to their feet and whooping and cheering. They were somehow inspired by the presidents speech, fired up for a fight. Cam wasn't fooled , the words were all fire and brazen intent, but there was fear there as well. He wasn't as confident as he was pretending to be. Who ever these aliens where the president didn't expect them to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

Resistance chapter 4

Chulak city, Chulak

The sun beat down on top of Major Koch and his men in their heavy cloaks, as they moved though the crowd making their way to the front. Their nondescript dress allowed all five of them to move through the crowd unnoticed.

The strike team got into position and waited for their target to come in close.

A cheer when up as the target moved into the kill zone. The Goa'uld held his head up high in their usual haughty manner, totally unaware of the danger he was in. Why would he? He was the mayor of the city, only the word of Apophis himself could challenge his will in this city. Thanks to his need to make an entrance to every location he visited it made it easy for the team to set up this ambush.

As the target and his four guards walked past them the team jumped into actions. Each man took one target, while Major Koch himself moved on the Goa'uld. The jaffa were dead before they could raise their weapons as Koch's men moved in close and fired their m-9 pistols into the weak chain mail around their sides.

Koch was deprived of the Goa'ulds look of shock before he died, he simply walked up behind the target and unloaded two rounds into the back of his head. Making sure to destroy not only the man but the symbiote that represented the true evil.

Around them the crowd began to yell and scream as panic spread. Jaffa and human slaves ran in every direction. Koch motioned to his men and they again wrapped themselves in their cloaks and moved into the crowd disappearing like angles of death.

Outside Chulak city, Chulak

Captain Katherin Roach followed the Jaffa master Bra'tac along a dry river bed, as they advanced on their target. Roach had four men with her along with three jaffa Bra'tac had brought with him.

The supply depot they were going to hit was supposed to be lightly guarded but the one thing she had learned from being in Specops was this, intel was wrong as often as it was right. If their intel was wrong they could find themselves fighting a company of Jaffa with just nine soldiers on their side.

It is true that earth made weapons had a real advantage over the slow firing staff weapons, still the Jaffa wielding them were not to be taken lightly. They were well trained, disciplined, viscous in combat, and most importantly fanatical in the defense of their "God."

"We are here." said Bra'tac as he crouched down. " I will have to go down and draw them out so that the rest of you may effectively ambush them." Roach raised an eye brow "how do you plan to that ?"

Bra'tac puffed his chest up "I am still respected by many if I order them to form up they will." Roach frowned "And when we start shooting them wont they just think that u were involved?"

"It is possible that I may die, but our cause will live on" Kathreine groaned, "Okay, apparently you all need to learn that you are free now. Not every plan has to end with you dead."

She whistled for Lieutenant Coleman, her spotter, and moved to a ridge that over looked the depot nicely. There were five Jaffa guarding the entrance, and if the intel was right there would be another ten to fifteen more inside. With the help of Coleman she lined up her first shot. She squeezed the trigger of her trusty m-40 and sent the .338 lapua round spinning into the skull of he first man.

Before the shock of the first man could register, a second dropped dead from Roach's second shot. The stunned Jaffa sprung into action firing wildly into the woods around them. Roach fired again and again until only one freightened jaffa remained. This time she shot aimed for them mans stomach just above the symbiote pouch.

She turned to Bra'tac who was watching with a mix of horror and awe "And now they will come out." She said as the downed man started to scream for help.

Bra'tac nodded at the slight dark skinned woman, "You are a ruthless hunter, girl" Kat laughed at that "No sir, I am just a good southern girl." In the distance the wounded man yelled in pain.

Authors note: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait my key board died on me. So that's chapter 4 a bit short I know but the next one will be longer I hope.


End file.
